Tom and Jerry in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island
''Tom and Jerry in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island ''is a American animated film, produced by Turner Entertainment Co., Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures based on (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island 1998 film) Warner Bros feat.jpg Universal.jpg Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Plot: Characters: * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend and Toodles' husband. In this movie, he helps with Fievel Mousekewitz to find the Treasure Map along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Mrs. Mouse's son, Olive and Quacker's friend, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry and Pecos grandnephew, Geraldine's brother, Judy's boyfriend and Tom's rival. In this movie, he helps with Fievel Mousekewitz to find the Treasure Map along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Tom, Judy, Quacker and Olive's friend, Lucy's boyfriend, Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Geraldine's son, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry and Pecos grandnephew. he helps with Fievel Mousekewitz to find the Treasure Map along together with Tom and Jerry. * Fievel Mousekewitz - A young dark-brown mouse in a red sweatshirt or tunic with a sash around his waist and a pair of blue pants, who is Mama and Papa's son, Tanya and Yasha's brother and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Tanya Mousekewitz - A beautiful dark-brown mouse in a red babushka (headscarf), a blue blouse with a navy jumper dress and frilly white pantalettes, who is Mama and Papa's eldest child, Fievel and Yasha's older sister and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Papa Mousekewitz - A old male dark-brown mouse in a obese and tall, with a gray beard, tan shirt and brown pants, with small glasses on his snout, who is Fievel, Yasha and Tanya's father, Mama's husband and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Mama Mousekewitz - A old female dark-brown mouse in her hair is always in a bun, and she wears spectacles, and a conservative yellow and brown dress with a red apron over the skirt, who is Fievel, Yasha and Tanya's mother, Papa's wife and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Tiger - Fievel's best friend. * Tony Toponi - A dark-brown mouse in a light blue shirt and patched-up brown pants with feet-straps on the bottom, a red scarf and a dark red hat with a yellow strip on it, who is Fievel's friend and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and their friends. * Dr. Dithering - * Cholena - A beautiful reddish fur and long black hair done up in braided pigtails and green eyes, who is Chief's daughter and Fievel's love-interest and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and theirs. * Chief Wulisso - A rat and wears a crown of feathers, a necklace, warpaint, pants, and is shirtless, who is Cholena's father. * Mr. Grasping - * Mr. Toplofty - * Mr. O'Bloat - * Police Chief McBrusque - * Scuttlebutt - * Looper - * Toodles Galore - * Mrs. Mouse - * Olive Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Uncle Pecos - * Geraldine Mouse - * Judy Mouse - * Grandpa Mouse - * Lucy Mouse - * Quacker - Cast: * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Tara Strong as Fievel Mousekewitz, Lucy Mouse * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker Quotes: Trivia: * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, scary scenes, violence. * Suggested Running Times: 96 Minutes (NTSC), 92 Minutes (PAL). Release: Songs: Gallery: Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:An American Tail Category:Crossovers Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:War Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Tara Strong Category:Cree Summer Category:Sam Kwasman Category:2018 films Category:G